Unexpected News
by DarthShak
Summary: Ducky and Abby have continued thier relationship, things are going well until unexpected news hits them. Sorry about the title, I suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

Ducky and Abby decided to keep their burgeoning relationship a secret from their colleagues for the time being. They were not worried about how it looked but did not want to deal with any inter-office conflict that may arise, especially with Gibbs. They kept seeing each other in secret, enjoying each others company. Ducky felt happier then he had in years, while his apprehension about his age would creep in from time to time, Abby would always reassure him that she didn't mind. Ducky's mother however was vocal when she would see Abby at the Mallard house, calling her a trollop among other names. Abby would just laugh and shrug it off while Ducky would apologize for his mother. Things were going well until a revelation would change their relationship forever.

NCISNCISNICSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN

**Chapter One**

Abby was working in her forensics lab matching bullets to the most recent crime scene that was under investigation. Her caf-pow was sitting near her but she had barely touched it. For some reason she had been feeling ill off and on during the mornings and the casualty was her caf-pow. Jimmy came into the lab carrying blood samples from autopsy that needed to be tested.

"Here are the blood samples Dr. Mallard said he would be sending up." Jimmy said once again stating the obvious. Looking at Abby he could tell she was not feeling well. "Are you ok Abby?"

"I'm fine Jimmy, just under the weather that's all. Tell Ducky I'll have the results by the end of the day."

Jimmy left the lab not totally certain he believed Abby and made a mental note to tell Dr. Mallard. He knew that Dr. Mallard and Abby were good friends and if anyone could tell if Abby was indeed ok it was him. Abby was irked that Jimmy of all people could tell she was not feeling well, if she couldn't fool him, then there was no way she could fool Ducky. If he suspected she was ill he would be on her like no body's business. Until she was sure of her illness she wasn't about to tell Ducky about it.

Entering Autopsy Jimmy saw Ducky examining x-rays from the victim. He looked deep in thought which either meant he was at a loss for what they showed or he was formulating a hypothesis about them. Slowly Jimmy walked over to Dr. Mallard.

"Um, Dr. Mallard. I delivered the blood to Abby's lab like you asked." Jimmy said rather quietly.

"Good, anything else Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked

"Well sir, I know its not really my place and there could be nothing wrong and its possible its all…."

"Please get to the point Jimmy." Ducky cut him off

"Abby didn't look well when I gave her the samples. She said she was feeling under the weather but would be fine. I just felt there was something more that's all." Jimmy said hastily.

Hearing Jimmy say Abby didn't look well sparked an alert within himself. Abby not feeling well, that was odd indeed. He had noticed her caffeine intake had gone down some but really didn't pay it much credence. Realizing he should go see Abby he excused himself from Autopsy telling Jimmy to clean up the body and stitch it back together. Jimmy of course was all to eager to do this and asked no questions. Heading to elevator he pushed the button to the forensics lab. Wondering to himself what was wrong with Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As he entered Abby's lab he noticed her forehead was laying on her desk. This sight told him all he needed to know, there was something wrong with Abby. Walking over he gently put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. Feeling Ducky's familiar touch, Abby's head shot up.

"Ducky, what brings you out of the depths of Autopsy?" Abby asked trying to sound normal

"Do I need a reason to see you Abby?" Ducky countered but a look of concern was etched on his face

"Jimmy told you I wasn't feeling well didn't he?" Abby asked sounding tired

"Yes, Mr. Palmer mentioned you were feeling under the weather. I wanted to see what was wrong my dear."

Abby leaned into Ducky, feeling the comfort of his arms wrap around her. When she was like this she felt content, safe and all was right with the world. Looking up at him she knew she had to tell him her hunch.

"No, I haven't been feeling well for two weeks Ducky. I didn't want to worry you and its only off and on, but when its on, I feel horrible. I have a sneaking suspicion of what it is but I won't know until tomorrow." Abby confessed

"What is wrong my dear, what ever it is we can fix it or deal with it." Ducky said his arms tightening around her protectively

" I think I'm pregnant Ducky."

There are very few things that could shock Ducky but this was one of them. He stood there not knowing what to do. He never thought he would have children, with his age, his time had come and gone….or so he thought. If Abby was pregnant did she want to keep the baby, was he ready to be a father…a million questions ran through his mind.

Coming out of his reverie, Ducky bent down and kissed Abby lightly on the lips telling her," I will be with you no matter what my dear, I had stopped thinking I would ever be a father at my age but it seems fate had a different idea."

Abby relaxed hearing him say that, she had been afraid of what he would say. Kissing him back Abby stroked his chest, "Thank you Ducky, I hadn't thought about being a mom either but I want to have this baby. You can be as involved as you want, I don't want to push you into anything."

"My dear I want to be apart of our child's life. When will you know for sure?"

"Tomorrow, I went to my doctor and he will have the results of the blood test back by 11am tomorrow." Abby replied

Looking at her caf-pow, Ducky grabbed it and threw it in the trash despite the look of horror Abby was giving him. "You need to cut out caffeine from your diet my dear ." Ducky said as innocently as he could, " Come home with me tonight, I will fix you a proper dinner and despite mother's objections I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Smiling at the protective streak that was coming from Ducky, Abby agreed…for the most part. She tried to get her caf-pow back but it was to no avail. She knew unless new evidence came in, all the tests would be done by 3pm at the latest. Ducky told her to go home and he would pick her up when he was done. She tried to object but a look from Ducky told her that he was not going to budge on this one. Agreeing but under protest she phoned Gibbs and told him she wasn't feeling well and wanted to take the afternoon off. Gibbs agreed and told her to get some sleep and feel better.

At 3pm Ducky once again entered Abby's lab to make sure she was indeed going to leave. He saw her packing up her things and smiled knowing she was not happy about it. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Making sure I leave Ducky?" Abby asked

"Of course my love, you need your rest and I know if I don't make sure you go now you will never leave." Ducky gently chided, " Let me walk you to your car love, for my peace of mind."

Abby walked over and kissed him on the cheek. They entered the elevator and hit the button for the garage. Walking her to her car, Ducky kissed her before she went. Abby got into her car, albeit reluctantly and drove home. Feeling tired she headed to her room for a nap. Ducky had a key to her apartment so he would come by when he got off. Drifting off to sleep with the thought of her and Ducky's child, she fell into a deep slumber. Two hours later, Ducky entered Abby's apartment and noticing she wasn't in the living room, made his way to her bedroom. Opening the door he saw her curled up in bed, fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he took off his jacket, bowtie and shoes, climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms. He loved watching her sleep and this was no different. He felt the pull of sleep and gave himself to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ducky awoke around 11pm that night, not realizing how long he had slept. Abby was slowly awakening as well. Ducky got up and made a call to the nurse that took care of his mother. Thankfully she was still there, he asked her to stay the night, something had come up. Putting down his cell he walked over to Abby and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Hello my dear." Ducky said smiling.

"What time is it Ducky?" Abby asked groggily as she stretched on the bed.

"It's a little after 11pm dearest," seeing the panic on her face he continued, "Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson is staying the night with mother so I can be with you. Are you still hungry my dear?"

Abby nodded the affirmative and Ducky headed for her kitchen. Pulling out some food he made a hasty dinner for them both. Noticing Abby hadn't come out of the bedroom, Ducky brought dinner to her. He sat down next to her and they ate. Abby was barely able to keep her eyes open after eating so Ducky picked up the dinner mess and took it to the kitchen. Upon returning to the bedroom he noticed she was once again fast asleep. Stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt Ducky crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around Abby in a protective embrace. Yes, Ducky Mallard had fallen in love with Abby.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN

Abby's alarm clock went off at 7am waking both Ducky and Abby. The two had lain together all night in each others arms, with Ducky's arms drifting toward her belly in a protective embrace during the night. Abby yawned and put her head on Ducky's shoulder not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed and his arms. As much as Ducky would have loved to stay this way he knew that they needed to get up and go to work. He would have to stop by his house to get a change of clothes and check on mother. Getting up Ducky grabbed a towel and headed toward the shower. As Abby watched Ducky go to take a shower, a rather naughty thought popped into her head. Grinning rather mischievously Abby got up, stripped and decided that she too was in need of a shower.

Ducky was enjoying the warm water hit his skin as he washed his hair and worked out the early morning kinks, he didn't hear the door open and close as Abby entered the shower. Washing his hair, his eyes were closed when he felt a pair of hands rubbing his scalp. Groaning Ducky knew Abby was up and was in a naughty mood. Abby's hands moved lower, tracing patterns over his chest and then finally his penis. She slowly stroked it and felt it harden as she did. Ducky groaned with pleasure enjoying the ministrations of Abby's hands. Abby loved the look of total pleasure that was on Ducky's face and increased her tempo. Ducky's eyes opened and suddenly Abby was caught in a passionate kiss that left her helpless in Ducky's arms. His tongue was plundering her mouth at will and then she felt herself being turned around and pressed against the shower wall. Ducky took one hand and felt how wet Abby was, that knowledge only increased his desire for her. Spreading her legs he slowly entered her feeling how good she felt wrapped around him. He knew in the back of his mind there wasn't much time, and as much as he enjoyed taking his time making love to Abby, this wasn't going to be one of them. He pumped in and out of Abby, taking his hands he started to caress Abby's breasts which brought a guttural groan from Abby. He could feel how close they both were and in few more thrusts Abby was coming around him and soon he came, spilling himself inside her. Kissing her back Ducky turned Abby around and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Wow Ducky! That is one heck of a way to wake up." Abby said still slightly out of breath

"It certainly is my dear."

They both dressed and headed their separate ways. Ducky ran home quickly and got a change of clothes then headed to autopsy making a mental note to head up to Abby's lab before 11 so he could be there when she found out the test results. He was nervous he had to admit. He was still somewhat uncertain about being a father but if it was to be then he was going to relish it. He was already thinking about asking Abby to move in with him, and converting one of the upstairs bedrooms into a nursery. These of course were all contingent on Abby agreeing. Yes the next couple of hours were sure to change his life one way or another.

Ducky looked at the clock and it read 10:45. He decided to take up the blood samples and fingerprints himself. Jimmy was gone today, his mother had been taken ill. Gathering the evidence and chain of evidence sheet for Abby to sign, Ducky got into the elevator and headed to her lab awaiting a test result that was sure to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The elevator opened to the floor forensics was located and Ducky strode through the first lab doors looking for Abby. Not seeing her there he headed through the second set of doors and saw Abby at her keyboard working on prints. It was evident that she was trying to not think about the call that was about to happen. Ducky walked up behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning back into his embrace Abby enjoyed the sensation and tried to forget about things for just a second. Just then her cell phone rang to the tune of Android Lust, looking up at Ducky she answered the call.

"Hello, yes this is she. You do? Ok just tell me straight Doc…..thanks." Abby said hanging up. Looking up at Ducky she said the words, "The test was positive, I'm pregnant Ducky."

For a spilt second Ducky was stunned then swooped up Abby in his arms. "My dear that is wonderful!" Ducky exclaimed. Putting Abby down he tried to act as if he had not just gotten the best news of his life. "Do you know what you want to do yet my love? I don't mean to impose my dear but I want to be involved from day one with our child's life. I don't want to push anything on you love but I want you to know I will be there." Ducky told Abby while holding her hands

"I know you will be there for me Ducky, I never doubted that. I'm still in shock but slowly coming to terms with it. " looking at Ducky very un-Abby like she asked Ducky," Would you stay with me tonight? I don't care if where I just want to be with you tonight Ducky."

Pulling her into his arms, "Of course I will stay with you my love. I will take you home tonight and we will sleep in my bed."

"Thank you Ducky." Abby said while kissing him lightly, "I better get back to work Ducky, I'll meet you for lunch."

"Of course my dear, I'll be up here around 1 to take you out to lunch."

Walking out of forensics Ducky was happier then he had ever been before. He was still somewhat in shock over becoming a father but yet a part of him was looking forward to it. He wasn't sure how or when they would tell Gibbs, they had probably 4 or 5 months before Abby began to show. This was something that they would talk about later but now he was enjoying the thought of becoming a father. Abby sat at her desk still in shock over the news. While she was happy with Ducky, and the thought of a child did excite her, she was still somewhat apprehensive about what type of mother she would be. She had no doubts about Ducky's ability to be a great father, she had doubts about her own abilities. This was going to change things and how would Gibbs take the news. He was very protective when it came to her and as good friends as he was with Ducky, Gibbs would not be happy about this.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN

Gibbs came up to Forensics looking for Abby and any results she may have. When he walked in he saw Abby sitting there just staring at her computer he knew something was wrong.

"Abbs, you ok?" Gibbs asked

"I'm fine Gibbs, just tired. Didn't have a good night last night that's all." Abby said trying to look as perky as normal

"Ok, anything on the fingerprints yet Abbs?"

"Nothing yet, I am running it through the databases of all 50 states. When I get a hit I will call you Gibbs, you know that. " Abby told him

As Gibbs walked out of her lab he had a gut suspicion that something was wrong with Abby but decided for now not to pursue it. They had talked and she told them that if she need help she would ask him. Gibbs did have a hunch it had something to do with Ducky.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN

Ducky walked back into forensics at exactly 1 ready to take Abby to lunch. Looking for Abby he spotted her at one of her micro-scopes and smiled. "Hello my dear, are you ready for lunch?" he asked

"Hi Ducky, yea I'm ready. All my tests are running so there isn't much for me to do right now. I can't say I'm very hungry, I feel nauseous right now but I'll try." Abby told Ducky as she grabbed her jacket. Looking at Ducky she walked over, adjusted his bear bow-tie that she thought looked cute on him then took his arm. They walked to the elevator and headed out. Unknowing to both of them Gibbs watched them leave and now knew that whatever was bothering Abby had to do with Ducky.

Ducky took Abby to the café two blocks away from NCIS headquarters for a quiet lunch. He ordered a turkey sandwich and Abby ordered a chicken salad. The ate in silence for a time until Abby broke the silence.

" Gibbs came in and asked me if I was ok earlier. He knew something was wrong but I told him I was fine. Eventually he is going to find out, should we tell him Ducky? I don't know what do to."

"I don't know dear, I know Jethro won't be happy with the news right now but I am willing to telling him if you are as well. " Ducky told her

Abby reached over and took Ducky's hand, they sat eating quietly then walked back to NCIS headquarters. Abby and Ducky headed into Abby's lab then called Gibbs to tell him the news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Gibbs took the call from Abby's lab. He thought it odd but headed up to forensics. Walking in he saw Abby at her desk with Ducky sitting next to her. Seeing this he knew some news was about to break that he wasn't going to like.

"Abbs, Ducky, what's up? Gibbs asked

Abby looked at Ducky who stood up and looked Jethro in the eyes. "Jethro, I know how you feel about Abby and I want you to know that I respect that. Abby and I have been seeing each other for the past few months and today we received a call that has changed things." taking a pause to gauge Gibbs reaction and to look at Abby, he took Abby's hand and continued," Abby and I are going to have a baby Jethro. We got the news today and felt you should know that."

Gibbs was taken aback by this news but wasn't totally surprised either. He didn't like the fact that Abby was pregnant but he knew that Ducky would be by her side through it all. " Abbs, Ducky, while I'm not happy you two hiding your relationship from me, and there is a part of me that is happy about the baby, but I'm still not sure about it all. As long as you two don't let it interfere in your work, I won't mention it to anyone unless you do. "

Abby and Ducky were relieved yet hurt by Gibbs response. "Thank you Gibbs." Abby said

Gibbs turned and walked out of forensics saying nothing more. Ducky took Abby into his arms and could tell she was hurt by Gibbs. He could feel her starting to shake in his arms and held her as close as he could, stroking her hair comforting her. "It's going to be ok dear, Jethro is just shocked, he will warm to us. It's going to be ok…shhh, shhh." Abby cried for a short while longer then regained her composure . "Thank you Ducky, I'll see you at 5."

"I shall be here at 5 my dear; we will take my Morgan home."

The rest of the day went quickly with Abby getting the results from the blood and fingerprints while Ducky concluded the autopsy and sent the results to Gibbs. He then went to the locker room and changed into his slacks, shirt, bear-bowtie that Abby loved and his jacket. Grabbing his coat and hat he headed up to forensics to get Abby. He found her at her desk holding Bert the farting hippo drinking a bottle of water. Holding out his hand, Abby took and together they headed to the garage and home to his house. The car ride home was quiet as Abby was showing the strain of the day and Ducky was worried about Abby. Walking in the door Mrs. Mallard wondered why Ducky had brought home that "odd looking trollop." Ducky simply nodded to appease his mother and guided Abby upstairs to his room.

Once in the safety and quiet of his room, Ducky wrapped his arms around Abby. She leant into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Rest my dear, mother won't come into my room. I will bring dinner up and we will talk about getting an Obgyn and other things we need to clear up. Until then rest my dear and I will be back here soon." Ducky guided her onto his bed and covered her up. He put his coat and hat over the chair and took off his bowtie for the day. As he turned to check on Abby, he smiled as she was fast asleep. Ducky closed the door and headed downstairs to relieve Mrs. Jackson for the day and to cook dinner for him, Abby and his mother. He brought up steak, salad, potatoes, milk and green beans up for Abby and himself, seeing the dinner Ducky had prepared Abby smiled.

Walking into his bedroom, he saw Abby was up and awake typing on her laptop. Smiling, "Dinner is served dear." He sat down and handed Abby her plate. She smiled as she ate, "This is awesome Ducky, I forgot you know how to cook. " She ate her plate in record time and finished Ducky's salad as well. "Was that enough my dear or would you like more?"

"I'm fine for now, but I am sure I will be hungry later." Abby said

"I'll be right back dear, I am going to take these into the kitchen then I'll be back up for the night." Ducky told her

Checking on his mother and making sure she was fine for the night, he headed upstairs and looked forward to spending the night with Abby in his arms. He saw Abby relaxing on his bed and he could tell she had taken a shower before changing into a shirt and pair of shorts of his. Smiling at the sight, he told Abby he would be back shortly after he took a shower himself. Feeling clean after a hot shower, he changed into a pair of flannel pants and t-shirt. Climbing into the bed he pulled Abby into his arms. She snuggled against his shoulder. He always savored the feeling of Abby in his arms and this time was no different. He heard Abby yawn and pulled up the covers over her. Soon Abby was asleep and Ducky was ready to follow suit. He turned off the light and pulled the covers all the way up, wrapped his arms around Abby and feel into a contented sleep holding Abby. He awoke only once during the night when Abby rolled over and snuggled into his chest. It was only a few minutes before he fell into the same sleep as Abby. They awoke in the morning still in each others arms ready to face the day and changes that her pregnancy presented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ducky was down in Autopsy finishing a report on a Marine who had a heart attack when Gibbs came in. Jimmy saw the look on Gibbs face and decided to quietly make his exit. He knew a conversation was about to take place and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

Gibbs walked over to Ducky's desk and said," We need to talk Duck."

Ducky knew that Gibbs reaction the day before had been to calm and for Abby's benefit, not his. Now Gibbs was about to let Ducky know how he felt about his involvement with Abby. Looking up at Gibbs." Of course Jethro, I expected as much."

"Would you mind telling me what you were thinking getting involved with Abby? She is half your age, a co-worker, and now she is pregnant with you child. I am not happy about this."

Knowing not much he could say would sway Gibbs Ducky decided to tell him the truth, all of it. "I never thought this would happen Jethro but I am happy it did. We never intended to hide our relationship from you but at the time felt it was in the best interest of us. I love her Jethro and while the baby is an unexpected surprise, it is a welcome one. I intend to stay by her side and our baby as well. I will not walk away from the responsibility of fatherhood Jethro and leave her to raise this child alone."

"How long?" Gibbs asked

"She is only 5 weeks along, we have been seeing each other for 4 months Jethro"

Looking at Ducky and still very unhappy with him but able to see he really did love Abby he decided to drop this…for now. " I'm still unhappy with you both Duck, you especially. I can see it in your eyes how you feel about her, but let me warn you now. If you hurt her, there will be hell to pay and it will change our friendship for good."

"Thank you Jethro, I know how protective you are of Abby and I don't plan on ever hurting her. "

With that Gibbs walked out of Autopsy still angry and wanting to talk to Abby but realizing that now was not the time. Thankfully he got a call about a Sailor who had been found and thus a case to keep his mind off of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was in forensics running tests per usual and thinking about the baby. Ducky had prescribed her prenatal vitamins and she had an appointment with and OBGYN for Thursday for her first checkup. Ducky also left her a list of chemicals that could be harmful to the baby and told her when she needed to use then call either him or Jimmy and they would assist her. While it was a nuisance for her, she understood. She smiled back to last night, it was nice to sleep in Ducky's arms all night and even better to wakeup to him. They had a long talk this morning about the implications of the baby and Ducky has reassured her that his initial reaction was out of shock and he fully intended to stand by her and the baby. Knowing he was going to be there was a relief and worry lifted from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ducky came and got Abby at 6 o'clock and took her back to her place to pick up some clothes then back to his house. He felt more content and had more peace of mind when she stayed with him. He was debating about telling Abby about Gibbs visit to Autopsy but decided against it, it would only add stress to Abby and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Cooking a nice, healthy dinner they ate in front of the fire enjoying the quiet and each other. They showered and once again Abby found a t-shirt and pair of shorts that she claimed were hers now to change into and Ducky put on his pajamas. He was content to lay there with Abby in his arms and fall asleep that way but Abby had other ideas.

She started nuzzling his neck, kissing below his ear right where the tender flesh was, and his weak spot. As she kissed him, he wrapped an arm around her. She took her free hand and slid it into his pants, stoking his penis. Groaning at Abby's assault on his body, Ducky let himself take in all the sensations Abby's mouth and hands gave him. He could feel himself harden in her hand and knew if he was this hard, she had to be wet as well. Flipping her so she was now underneath him, he stripped off her t-shirt and shorts, admiring her body. He suckled, nipped, caressed and stroked her body. Quickly throwing off his pants Ducky readied himself. He looked into Abbys eyes and saw nothing but lust and desire for him and Abby saw those blue eyes cloud over with desire for her.

"I intend to take my time making love to you my dear, I want to explore every last piece of your body." Ducky told Abby in a husky, desire filled voice

Wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to enter her Ducky slowly slid into Abby. He was right, she was so very wet. He took his time as promised, bringing her to multiple times. Ducky was very gentle that night, showing Abby how much he loved her with each touch and how lucky a man he was. She had no doubts after this night about Ducky's feelings

toward her, Abby Scuito had fallen in love with Ducky Mallard.

A/N: Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. Your input and ideas are helping me along in this endeavor. I'm still not sure how long this will be so lets all enjoy the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Two months had passed since Abby found out she was pregnant and things were going good for her and Ducky. Gibbs was showing his protective side when it came to Abby, stopping in the lab more often, telling the team, especially Tony not to annoy her at all…or else. He and Ducky still didn't see eye to eye over the whole relationship but he saw how Ducky was taking care of Abby and didn't say anything. Ducky was getting more protective as time went on. He stopped in and had lunch with Abby everyday, brought up evidence instead of Jimmy just to see her and of course check up on her as well. Abby called it spying, Ducky preferred looking in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was scanning in a set of fingerprints for any matches when Gibbs came in. She looked up," Hi Gibbs, got something new for me?"

"Nope, just wanted to talk and see how you were?" Gibbs responded

"I'm fine, between you and Ducky I doubt if anything could go wrong. What did you want to talk about?" Abby asked while still pulling up AFIS

"I wanted to tell you that while I am not thrilled at your relationship with Ducky, and he and I don't see eye to eye about this, I think you are going to be a great mother. I know you will be fine and I also know that Ducky will be there for you. I just don't want to see you hurt Abbs, you know that." Gibbs told her

Abby leaped up and took Gibbs into a hug and told him, "Thank you Gibbs, it means a lot that you have faith in me. I'm nervous about the baby. I know you don't like it that Ducky and I are together but he is wonderful Gibbs, he takes care of me, treats me like a lady, and is well, Ducky."

"I know Abbs, Ducky and I have been friends for a long time. I know that work place romances can go wrong…I'm watching out for you."

With that, Gibbs turned and left. Abby was relieved that they had finally talked about all this and Gibbs was happy for her, well for the most part. Ducky walked in at 5 pm ready to take Abby home for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby had all but moved in with Ducky after he insisted. While she had her own room she tended to stay with Ducky every night. Ducky's mother had gotten used to the "Strange woman with a spider web on her neck" being there. They had also talked about turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the baby. Abby was starting to get a little to big for her usual clothing as well, she wasn't showing but soon she would have to augment her wardrobe with some new items. Abby was relaxing on the bed playing around on her lap top figuring where things would go in the nursery when Ducky walked in. Grinning Abby got up and wrapped her arms around Ducky.

"Hello dearest." Ducky said breathing in Abby's scent

"Hello to you Ducky," looking at him she noticed he seemed more tired then normal," Are you ok, you look like you had a long day?"

"I'm fine dear, just tired that's all. Nothing a nice hot shower won't fix."

Ducky undressed and took a long, hot shower working out the kinks in his shoulders and back. Feeling much better he changed into his pajamas and joined Abby on the bed. "What do we have here sweet?"

"Nothing much, I was just playing around with ideas for the nursery. Just prelim stuff, wanna take a look?"

"Of course my dear"

Ducky took a look at the plans and liked what he saw. He pulled Abby over so she laid her head on his chest, and stroked her hair. "I like it dearest, when do you want to get started on making it?"

"We can start ordering the things this weekend, we have plenty of time before we will need it. I was also wondering where can I move my stuff from my old apartment?"

"We can get movers here this weekend, your stuff can go into the attic or the basement, I have plenty of room sweet."

Abby yawned into Ducky's chest, "Ok we will get it done this weekend." Content in Ducky's arms, Abby closed her eyes as Ducky started telling her a story from his youth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend Abby's things were moved into Ducky's house and the nursery items were ordered. Abby and Ducky started looking at books with baby names. Slowly preparations were made for the baby and with each day both Abby and Ducky were getting more and more excited about the baby that was a blessing to them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Interlude**

I apolgize for the delay for futher chapters, I am hitting a major spot of writers block for how to end my story. Hopefully soon I will get past this writers block and finish the story. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Up in the baby's nursery Abby was doing some last minute decorating when she felt a sharp pain, then another, and another. Realizing that it was only two weeks until her due date she knew this was it. She called out to Ducky who bolted up the stairs with a quickness he didn't know he had. He saw Abby bent over and in pain.

"Abby? What is the matter?"

Reaching out for his hand and gripping it with superhuman strength," It's time Ducky, the baby is coming." she told him through gritted teeth.

Even though Ducky was a trained doctor and had been for over 4 decades the thought that his child was about to come into the world paralyzed him momentarily. Snapping back into reality he grabbed the bag that was packed for just this occasion and helped Abby down the stairs. Mrs. Jackson was still there and he hastily asked her if she could stay the night. Seeing that Abby was in labor she agreed without hesitation. Ducky helped Abby into the car and drove for the hospital. Abby was concentrating on her breathing and Ducky made a call to Jethro to let him know that the baby was on the way.

Arriving at the hospital Ducky informed the nurse and Abby was taken to her room. Once she was situated in the bed she was given an epidural to help the pain. Ducky stroked Abby's hair to try and ease the labor pains and she in turn would squeeze his hand with superhuman strength each time a contraction came about. After 6 hours of labor Abby gave one final push and heard the wailing of an infant. "It's a boy!" the doctor said. Abby and Ducky had decided to not learn the sex of the child wanting it to be a surprise. After he had been cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket and blue cap put on his head, he was handed to his mom. Abby cradled the infant to her then looked up at Ducky. "Welcome to the world little one." Looking tired but happier then he had ever seen her she handed the infant to Ducky, " Duck, here is our son, William Alexander Mallard." Ducky held the precious bundle tightly stroking Williams cheek. "Hello my son." At that moment Ducky knew that he would do everything and anything to protect his son from harm of all types. He placed William back with Abby who was now hungry and Abby was now feeding him. "I'm going to go tell the team the good new sweet."

Ducky walked out of Abby's room with a grin on his face that Jethro knew all too well. He remembered that same feeling of pride when Kelly had been born. Looking at the team, " It's a boy, William Alexander Mallard, 8 pounds, 6 ounces, 23 inches long." One by one they congratulated Ducky on fatherhood. He told them they could see Abby and the baby later in the day. That afternoon the team returned bearing gifts for the newest member of the Mallard family. As visiting hours ended Ducky sat in a chair next to Abby's bed rocking William to sleep. He smiled as William had his eyes and nose and Abby's hair. He was a nice blend of the two. Seeing he was asleep he placed William in his crib and walked over to Abby. He bent down and kissed Abby lightly on the lips, "He is magnificent my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Other then dead tired, fine. I can't believe that he is really here, we are parents. What happens now Duck?"

"To be honest love, I don't know. This is all new to me but I know we will figure this out. You get some sleep my dear, I'll be here when you awaken." Ducky said as he soothed her to sleep. Slipping out of the room for a moment he placed a call to Mrs. Patterson and asked her to stay with his mother, she of course was more then happy to do just that. When Abby awoke she saw Ducky asleep in the chair next to her, she smiled at seeing him and her son in the same room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was sitting on her hospital bed filling out the birth certificate and the paperwork so she could go home with Ducky and William. They were given the all clear and Ducky drove them home. As Ducky opened the door, pushing back his mothers corgis, his mother came out of her room. Seeing Abby holding William, she pushed back the blanket and ran her finger down the boys cheek. "It's about time Donald, I have been asking for a grandchild for years now." Looking at Abby," Thank you for finally making him understand my dear." With that Ducky's mom headed back to her room, the pack of yapping corgis following behind. Ducky had decided that William would be staying in he and Abby's room and had the crib moved into their room, thanks to Jethro while they were still at the hospital. He guided Abby upstairs to their room for a nap. He took William who was still soundly sleeping and placed him in his crib, while Abby laid down on the bed. Ducky toed of his shoes and saw the woman he was in love with and his son asleep, he knew that he was more content now then he has ever been in his life. He also had decided that he would ask Abby to marry him soon but for now, he layed down next to Abby pulling her into his arms and savoring what his life had given him.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
